<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rain down on me by scandalous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670602">rain down on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous'>scandalous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Shower Sex, Sub Will Graham, Teasing, Urophagia, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, this is bad and self indulgent and i am sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tells Hannibal about something he's interested in; Hannibal is eager to partake in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rain down on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>kinktober:</b> day 22 - watersports<br/><b>sexy &amp; kinky @ creativechallenges:</b> verbal humiliation</p>
<p>um............. yes.</p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">
  <span class="md-plain">One of his few reprieves is that there is no way Hannibal can shame him for this </span>
  <span class="">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">interest</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="md-plain"> of his.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Rich people get up to all sorts of weird things. Hannibal </span>
  <span class="">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">must</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="md-plain"> be aware of it, if he hasn't gotten roped into trying it before. And even if he hasn't tried it, well, he </span>
  <span class="">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">eats</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="md-plain"> people, it's not like he can shame him for anything he enjoys. He's really not in the place to do so, even if he does enjoy a little bit of shaming every now and again.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">But he just needs a little bit of support for it. Even if Hannibal is going to tell him no, what the fuck, I'm not doing that, he'd like for him to remain… non-judgmental. Solid. Something like that.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Hannibal," he starts one day. His hands are already getting clammy against the bedsheets he's holding onto to quell his anxiety. "There's something I want to try out."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Hannibal turns and leans in to kiss him. "What is it, Will?"</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He draws in a breath. He had an entire speech prepared in his head, explaining why he's like this (he's glad Hannibal hasn't attempted to psychoanalyze him over any of his kinks just yet), but it all goes down the drain as soon as Hannibal looks at him. There's love in his eyes, in his cold eyes that he could swim and drown into. </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He's dampening the back of his cotton t-shirt with how much he's sweating; he lets out an airy little sigh and tries to reorganize his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Watersports," he says, it stumbling out of his mouth, lost and purposeless. "Do you know of that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Hannibal stares at him, and he nearly wilts under his gaze. "I do know of watersports. What part of it interests you, Will?"</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He sounds so… </span>
  <span class="">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">composed.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="md-plain"> Like he's not judging him. He swallows thickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Um, all of it, honestly, but I've just been thinking about the… the, um… the. Urophagia. Part."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"You want to drink my urine, Will?"</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He sounds, again, way too fucking calm.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He can't help but break. "How are you not freaked out?" he exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I've done and seen many things, Will," he says. "I will not deny the fact I indulged in many an odd thing when I was a young man in Florence."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"What, like getting pissed on?" he snaps.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Hannibal looks at him, and tilts his head. "Yes," he says simply.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He lets out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had in him, relaxing against the bed. "Well… I guess you're doing the pissing now," he says. He still feels a little awkward, but it's a lot better now that the anxiety has been quelled by Hannibal saying he's partaked in such things before.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I suppose I am," he says. He leans in to kiss him again. "I believe we should do it in the bath. We don't want our landlord to find out."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">(Their landlord isn't really their landlord. They're not paying him in anything except by keeping him alive. But it's whatever.)</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"How many times did you get pissed on?" Will asks, unable to let that part of their conversation go.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Twice," he says, shrugging. "Same guy. He was interesting."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Well," Will says, looking away. "Did you eat him?" he asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Maybe."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Can't stand to be vulnerable with someone without killing them, can you?" Will teases.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I can be vulnerable to people without killing them. Bedelia—"</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"We drugged her and ate her leg, she doesn't count." He pauses. "I also don't count, because you tried to eat my brain."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I </span>
  <span class="">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">pretended</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="md-plain"> to try to eat your brain."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Well you didn't </span>
  <span class="">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">tell</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="md-plain"> me that at the time!" he exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Hannibal laughs and leans in to kiss him. "I just wanted to freak out Jack a little."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I know, honey." He pauses. "So… piss."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yes," he nods. "Tomorrow?"</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Sure." Will hums and curls up next to Hannibal. "I was really nervous about you shaming me but considering you're okay with it you can like, call me disgusting or whatever tomorrow. I'd like it."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Hannibal hums and presses a kiss to his scalp. "I'll call you a disgusting whore, Will," he purrs right onto it, "if that's what you want."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Will shudders. "Yeah," he breathes out. "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"No problem, my love."</span>
</p>

<p></p><div class="md-hr md-end-block">
  <hr/>
</div><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Are you sure you want to indulge me with this?" Will asks for what feels like the hundredth time as he strips down to being completely bare, settling in the bathtub on his knees.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I am not </span>
  <span class="">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">indulging</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="md-plain"> anything, darling," Hannibal tells him, undressing as well and getting on the bathtub, standing up. "I enjoy this as much as you do."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Okay," he nods. "I'm just… you know."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Nervous?" he asks. He leans in to kiss his forehead. "Don't be nervous, my love. You'll be fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I'll be fine and covered in piss," he says.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"You like it that way," Hannibal points out.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He whines. "Shut up."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"No telling me to shut up, baby," he says, petting his hair. "You want this so badly, don't you?" </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yes sir," he breathes out, looking up at him. "I do, sir."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Disgusting thing," he mocks, gripping at his hair, tugging his head back. "You just want me to mark you in every way possible, don't you, mutt?"</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yes," he breathes. "Please, sir."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"You have to ask for it, baby," Hannibal tells him. "Come on, I know you can do it."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Will stays silent for several seconds, like saying it out loud will make him collapse on the spot. He draws in a shaky breath, his head pulled up to make eye contact with Hannibal. He doesn't like eye contact, he never has— he looks around, but his eyes always fall back onto Hannibal's. He looks at him intently, intensely, but his eyes are brimming with love, he's sure of that.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Could you–" Will starts, and he looks off to the side, which gains him Hannibal tugging at his hair. He gasps and looks at him, whimpering loudly. "Could you please piss on me, sir?"</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Good job, baby," he soothes. "I'm proud of you." He whines at the praise, feeling himself get harder. "Of course I will. Anything you want, my precious mutt."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He whimpers at the praise and he watches as Hannibal aims at him, his face burning with a deep-seated shame.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Close your eyes and open your mouth, darling," Hannibal commands softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He obeys; he closes his eyes and he opens his mouth, letting his tongue out of his mouth, resting against his chin as he waits for it to come. His heart is beating fast against his ribcage, adrenaline going through his body, as if he's expecting to be killed and not for Hannibal to piss on him. </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">And then he feels it on his tongue, the sound echoing in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He whimpers softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"There you go. Sweet, dirty thing. Do you want it on your hair, mutt?"</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yeah," he breathes out, swallowing what fell on his mouth. It's a strange taste, vaguely acidic, but it's mostly salty. He likes it, even if just because it's Hannibal's. He whimpers softly as he feels another fresh steam of piss flattening his curls, rolling down his face and onto his shoulders. He's a little sticky at it, whining softly as he gets fully hard.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"You like it, don't you, sweet thing?" Hannibal asks as his stream slowly stops to a halt, cleaning himself up and then putting his hand against Will's cheek. "You just love to be dirty."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yes, sir," he breathes out, leaning into his touch. He's so hard it hurts. </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I think we should shower now, Will," he suggests. "I can fuck you then."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Okay," he says, straightening up with shaky legs as Hannibal turns the shower on and struggles with getting it on the right temperature before starting to help Will get clean. "Did you enjoy it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yeah," he breathes out. "It was better than I pictured. I feel… marked."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Well, yeah," Hannibal says, "if we weren't showering, you'd smell like my piss. Pretty marked."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He whimpers and shudders. "I like you marking me."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I know, baby," he says, kissing his cheek. "I'll jerk you off, if you'd like that. You deserve some relief, after being such a good boy for me. Such a filthy thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Please, sir," he breathes out. "Please get me off."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Anything for you, lamb," he says, wrapping his hand around Will's hardness. He pulls himself closer to him and he can tell just how hard he is too— has he been hard ever since he stopped pissing on him, aroused by the sight of him? Or did it take until after they started showering?</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Will lets out a low moan, hips bucking up into Hannibal's hand, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. "Sir," he moans out. "Will you do it again?"</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"If you want me to," he replies, jerking him off with slow, deliberate motions, in that way that drives him crazy. </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Please, sir," he says. "I want more of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Hannibal gives him a wicked grin and he goes weak at the knees. "You want to be my disgusting urinal, don't you, baby?"</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Will comes.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He whimpers out as he releases all over Hannibal's hand, it soon being washed away by the shower water, but it doesn't negate the fact he's softening because Hannibal called him his urinal. His face burns with shame.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I'm so sorry," he says, voice tight with embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"It's okay, Will," Hannibal says, dropping the dominant edge to his voice. "You've got nothing to apologize for."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He purrs contently at that. "When we finish showering I'll suck you off. 's that fair?"</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Of course, honey," Hannibal says. "Anything you like. Let me finish washing you off."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He nods and relaxes, happy to trust Hannibal with whatever he needs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>